Counterpart
by katielex
Summary: What happens when Ric and Serena are forced to deal with each other at close quarters and outside of the usual hospital scene?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this instead of continuing with The On Call Room. Hoping to have more opportunity to properly develop their relationship with this. It came to me when I read a tweet by someone I follow commenting on why hotels always play power ballads in the breakfast room (strange where ideas can spring from!). Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

'Tell me Ric, would you say you are a glass half full or a glass half empty kind of guy?' Serena asked as she approached Ric in the hotel lobby.

Ric looked at her suspiciously. 'Don't tell me there's a problem with our rooms?'

'Only if you consider the fact there is only _one _room a problem.' Serena replied.

'What?' he demanded.

'Hotel is claiming the mistake was made on our end and they only received a booking for one room. Mine, incidentally as it's booked for Campbell.' She added smugly.

'That can't be right.' Ric huffed. 'Well, have you told them we need two?'

'Obviously.' Serena rolled her eyes. 'Unfortunately, it appears there is some sort of gymnastics convention on and between that and the conference… the hotel is fully booked.'

'I'll have to find somewhere else to stay then. There must be other hotels.' Ric said.

'There are.' Serena nodded. 'But this convention seems to be a pretty big deal and everywhere in town is booked up. Girl on reception says they've been getting calls from people who have tried other places already.'

Ric sighed in irritation. 'So, what am I meant to do? Sleep in the car?'

'Of course not. We still have a room.' Serena reminded him.

'You mean share?' Ric asked incredulously.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ric and Serena stood at the foot of the double bed in room 234.

'Do you prefer the left or the right?' Serena asked.

'Left.'

'Oh good!' Serena beamed. 'I prefer the right.' She glanced sideways at him. 'See? We complement each other so nicely!'

Serena placed her laptop case on the coffee table as Ric continued to stare at the bed for a moment.

'How do we explain this to Hanssen?' he asked.

'I'm not sure it really requires an explanation.' Serena said crinkling her nose. 'I prefer the right hand side simply out of habit. My ex-husband always slept on the left and used to get disorientated if he woke up on the other side.'

Ric gave her an unimpressed look. 'You know what I mean.' He said. 'How do we explain us sleeping in the same room?'

'By asking him to check with whichever one of his lackeys made the mistake to begin with.' Serena replied. 'Anyway, I doubt Hanssen is going to be overly concerned with our sleeping arrangements.'

'He'll know the hospital were only charged for one room.'

Serena sighed. 'He's the hospital CEO, do you really think he has time to go through the bills?'

'Last month he questioned Michael Spence about expenses incurred for a daylong conference he went to.' Ric told her.

'Yes, well, that was Michael Spence. He needs keeping an eye on.' Serena replied. 'But _you_…' Serena smiled sweetly. 'You're Hanssen's favourite little boy scout.'

Ric gave a fake smile. 'I wasn't suggesting it was _me _he'd be checking up on.'

Serena quirked an eyebrow and smiled, carefully studying Ric for a moment. 'Touche.' She acquiesced. She knew Hanssen didn't trust her and she suspected he and Ric were both keeping an eye on her. 'Perhaps this will help you earn another badge. A few days sharing a room with me and who knows what insights you'll have to share with the scout leader.' She was smiling but Ric didn't miss her point.

* * *

They had attended the evening session and had dinner in the hotel restaurant with a couple of other doctors. By the time they returned to the room they were both quite tired. Serena slumped in a chair at stared at her laptop.

'You're not thinking of doing more work?' Ric asked.

'I should.' She replied but she evidently didn't want to.

'It's late. We've had a long day travelling. It's an early start tomorrow. Get some rest.' He advised. He didn't know anyone who put themselves under as much pressure to work as Serena. He stood beside her. She looked tired. 'Why don't you run yourself a bath?' he suggested.

Serena raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to react towards his apparent concern.

Ric shrugged, he had a feeling he was about to be told where to go. 'It's just a suggestion!' he went back to his side of the bed and sat down.

'And a good one.' Serena said gently. Ric turned to look at her and she smiled. 'I think I'll do just that. If you don't mind me hogging the bathroom.'

'Hog away!' Ric grinned.

* * *

Serena enjoyed her bath immensely and felt quite relaxed when she emerged from it. She put on her pyjamas, grateful that she had brought her black silk ones instead of one of her comfy flannel pairs. It dawned on her then that she was about to get into bed with Ric Griffin.

She hadn't been to bed with any man in almost two years. The last time had been a reckless, drunken one night stand with an acquaintance she had not spoken to since, not long after her divorce had come through. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Ric was hanging a shirt in the wardrobe. He was wearing dark coloured pyjama bottoms and a grey t-shirt. He smiled at her. 'Relaxed and rested?' he asked.

'Yes.' She nodded. She made her way to the bed and got in as Ric went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came back he eyed the bed warily for a moment.

'Are you sure you're comfortable with this?' he asked. 'I _can_ sleep on the floor.'

Serena rolled her eyes. 'You're too old to sleep on the floor. I won't be responsible for you doing your back in.'

Ric looked un-amused. 'HR would have a field day if they knew…'

'Oh relax Ric! I won't be calling HR up in the morning to lay a complaint.' She rolled her eyes. 'Unless you snore, in which case…'

Ric sighed and pulled back the covers on his side and lay down. They both lay there, wordlessly for a minute, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward.

'Well… goodnight I suppose.' Ric said eventually.

'Right. Night.' Serena turned the light on her side off.

'Oh I've set my alarm for 7.30 if that's ok? It won't bother you?' Ric asked before switching off his.

'Mine's set for 7.' Serena replied. 'But I can change it if…'

'No, no. 7am is fine.'

'Are you sure? Because…' Serena began.

'No, really.' Ric smiled at her. '7 is fine.' He turned out his light. 'Goodnight Serena.'

'Goodnight Ric.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews and sorry for the delay in posting this I've been really busy. Also as a warning I might not get to post anything else until next week. Hope you enjoy this. Also, big thanks to SDbubbles for making a video of Ric/Serena scenes, it helped a lot :)**

* * *

Serena lay in the dark unable to sleep. Normally she turned onto her right side, facing the centre of the bed, to fall asleep but to do so now would mean facing Ric and she was already too acutely aware of his proximity.

Perhaps sharing had not been a good idea. She had never denied to herself, though she would strenuously do so to anyone else, that she was attracted to Ric. She had realised that very quickly on her first day on Keller. She knew that day that he was apprehensive of her and she had done what she always did in such situations – she had turned on the charm. Flirting came naturally to her and she often did it quite without realising, but in Ric's case she had enjoyed it. It gave every day an added thrill.

She was not quite sure at what point the thrill of flirting had turned into something else, into a need for him to like her but she found herself wanting his approval. Whilst his wariness of her had been amusing at first and gave her something to spark off, after a while it felt like a barrier. She liked Ric, she respected him. Sure his methods were often frustrating to her but she knew Ric was the backbone of Keller and in her more fervent moments it was Ric who kept her grounded, like he did with so many others.

But he still wouldn't let his guard down with her and she scolded herself for her teenager-ish desire to win him around. Serena Campbell did not fear confrontation. She did not care what other people thought about her. So why did Ric Griffin's harsh opinion of her sting so much? She had asked herself this a number of times and then, at Christmas, she had been struck by the answer that it was more than simply a physical attraction.

When Ric had announced his resignation via Round Robin she had been shocked. And then, when her attempts at talking him out of it appeared to be failing, he had kissed her. A quick peck on the cheek, nothing more but it had sent a shiver down her spine and left her speechless. She had gone back to her office quickly, hoping Malick had not seen her blush. She had sat down and realised that if he really did go she would miss him. Terribly. She couldn't imagine Holby without him. And perhaps, if he had taken that moment to kiss her then, she thought, maybe the attraction was not one-sided. She knew then if he wouldn't help himself keep his job she would have to deal with Imelda for him.

It had worked, he remained at Keller and she risked a quick Christmas peck in return that evening, hoping that all this meant a new beginning for them. Hoping he had learned to relax and trust her now, knowing that she was on his side.

That had not been the case however. Instead things had worsened between them and she was certain he was now in cahoots with Hanssen to keep her under control. She felt her jaw clench, getting angry at the thought. She sighed, suddenly overwhelming tired.

Ric lay in the dark unable to sleep. Normally he turned onto his left side, facing the center of the bed to fall asleep. But to do so now would mean facing Serena.

He should try and find another room tomorrow. This really was not appropriate. If anyone from Holby found out… he winced in the dark imagining the jokes people like Michael Spence would make if they got wind of this. He was sure Hanssen would not be very amused either.

Serena had been very still so far. He wondered if she was asleep. He thought about her emerging from the bathroom in her pyjamas and smiled to himself. She had looked almost adorable. It proved she was a real person after all! He wondered why she always had to cover up any sign of humanity behind that unflappable façade of hers. He knew she was not without feeling. He knew she was not without empathy. He had seen brief flashes of both.

Ric sighed to himself. If he didn't get some sleep soon he would be a zombie tomorrow.

Simultaneously they both turned towards the center of the bed and then froze realising the other had done the same. They could not see each other in the dark except for an outline.

'Still awake?' Serena whispered.

'Yes.' Ric answered. 'I need to lie on my left to fall asleep.' He explained.

'I need to lie on my right.' She replied.

He noted to himself how they always seemed to be opposites.

'Goodnight.' He whispered again.

'Night.' Came her muffled reply.

* * *

Serena's alarm went off at 7am waking them both to find they had both moved towards the centre of the bed and Serena's arm lay across Ric's chest with her head right beside his on the pillow. Ric's hand was holding onto Serena's arm.

'Oh.'

'Ah..I..'

They both pulled away quickly mumbling 'sorry'.

Serena cleared her throat as she reached to turn off her alarm. She really could have done without waking up in such an awkward position. She had been practically lying on the man! And they had been closer to his side of the bed which meant she had moved towards him. She turned back, hoping her cheeks weren't pink, and smiled.

'Morning.'

Ric looked extremely uncomfortable. Oh god, Serena thought, he's going to want to have one of those PC talks. Somehow a movement of the covers caught her eye and she glanced down the bed distractedly whilst trying to think of something to break the ice.

'Do you want to use the shower first?' she asked, she pulled slightly at the covers to bring them tighter up to her shoulders as she suddenly felt a bit chilly and noticed Ric pulled back as if he wanted them looser.

'No, no. You go ahead.' Ric said.

There was something about his tone. And he looked nervous. Serena eyed him carefully.

'No.' she replied slowly. 'I took over the bathroom for ages last night, it's only fair.'

'No really. I insist.' He replied.

Serena said nothing for a moment. She looked him up and down. There was something…

'Oh'. She bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

Ric avoided her eyes.

'Giving a morning salute are we?' she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Ric sighed and rolled his eyes.

'It's nothing to be embarrassed about.' She said, still holding back a laugh. 'It's perfect natural.'

'I know!' he snapped.

'At your age it's a good sign that everything is in working order.' She added.

'There has never been any question of things not being in perfect working order!' he grumbled.

'Very glad to hear it.' She said with an unabashed smile. 'Are you sure you wouldn't like to use the bathroom first? A cold shower perhaps? I promise I'll avert my gaze as you make your way across the room.'

Serena could hold her laughter in no more and burst. Ric gave dirty look.

'Oh very mature.' He said grumpily. 'Hurry up and use the bathroom or we'll be late.'

Serena got up and picked up her laptop. 'Can you open up the file for that presentation whilst you're… waiting for the situation to resolve itself?' she left the laptop down very gently on his chest but gave a pointed look to his groin with a slight smirk.

'Yes.' He said firmly.

'Thanks.' As she entered the bathroom she called back, 'Give me a shout if you need a hand.'

Ric looked up sharply from the laptop. She had closed the door but he could hear her laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the delay in updating this and it's just a short chapter now because I'm still finding it tough to write Ric. I think I need to watch back over some of their scenes together - last week's episode should help! Hope you like this.**

* * *

Serena emerged from the bathroom with a host of smart alec remarks and jokes about Ric's situation but when she entered the room the sight before her sent all of them flying out of her head.

Ric was pulling on his shirt and Serena caught sight of his bare torso. Standing stupidly for what seemed like an eternity but was in fact less than ten seconds, Serena's eyes ran over Ric's body. He was leaner than she would have expected. She also noted the scars before self-awareness kicked in and she remembered to turn away. She walked over to the table she had left her watch on and picked it up, focusing carefully on what she was doing as she put it on. She took a deep breath, she was ridiculously flustered. Get a grip Serena, she told herself, it's Ric bloody Griffin not George Clooney!

* * *

Ric heard Serena opening the bathroom door just as he was pulling his shirt on. He deliberately avoided looking in her direction as he expected to hear a joke about his "morning salute" or even some smart remark about him getting dressed. When she was silent he turned out of curiosity to look at her and was surprised to find her standing somewhat dumbstruck by the bathroom door, her eyes running over him briefly before she turned away, still without a word.

He wasn't sure but… Had Serena been blushing?

He watched her as she put her watch on with great concentration. Ric finished buttoning up his shirt and began to tuck it into his trousers. Serena half turned towards him but then swung away again.

What on earth is the matter with her, Ric wondered.

'Sorry, thought I'd be dressed by the time you came out.' He said, watching carefully for her reaction.

'It's fine.' She said, still with her back to him.

She sounded slightly shrill he noted. She couldn't possibly be… Ric grinned to himself. No. Not Serena Campbell. Surely it would take more than a naked chest to embarrass Serena Campbell?

* * *

This was ridiculous Serena thought. It had definitely been too long since her last shag if the sight of Ric Griffin was getting her into this state.

She had been so focused on herself that she had not heard Ric crossing the room until he was right behind her. She felt his hand on the small of her back as he leaned to pick up his wallet from the table in front of her.

'Excuse me.' He spoke in a low voice right next to her ear. She could feel his breath against her cheek. Her own breath caught in her throat and she held it until he stepped away, which he seemed to take his time in doing.

* * *

Ric held back a smug smile as he stepped away from Serena, noticing how she exhaled deeply. He'd had plenty of room to reach around her for his wallet but he had decided to see what affect his proximity would have on her and was more than a little chuffed at the results. It certainly made up for how awkward she had made him feel when they woke up.

Regaining her composure as Ric moved further away it dawned on Serena that there had been no need for Ric to lean so closely to her. She turned and caught sight of a smug smirk on his face and realised he had done it on purpose. Oh great, she thought. It was bad enough she had been so flustered to begin with but if Ric knew of the effect he'd had on her it was suddenly ten times worse.

Ric suddenly had the upper hand and that was something Serena wasn't going to allow for long.


End file.
